TheJasbre202
TheJasbre202 is a current content moderator and contributor to multiple spin-offs. He is known mostly for Better Days & FutureBob ElectronicPants and also is one of the people who revived Basket Sponge. He is also a member of the Anti-Travis League and the founder of the Anti-Bail Clan. Filmography Television Film TBD. Title Cards Here are galleries of title cards made by Jasbre, most notably being "Basket Sponge", "Better Days" and "FutureBob ElectronicPants". Basket Sponge (2017-present) Basket Sp 16x9 S4 Logo HD.jpg|Widescreen Version of the Basket Sponge logo, text by me; 2017 Goldmedal.jpg|First Basket Sponge Card; 2017 Scrimmage night remake.jpg|Remake, remind you of light in night?; 2017 Tomorrow is the day i die.jpg|Look for a James Bond ref; 2017 BASKET GRUNGE.jpg|My first gr8 title card; 2017 The Krusty Krushers.jpg|My take on a blotchy background; 2017 Warriors and Legends.jpg|Last Season 4 card made so far; 2017 Dare Force.jpg|My personal fave :); 2017 Let the Games Begin!.jpg|First out of a few Tournament eps!!; 2017 As the Tide Turns.jpg|Gave this a water fx; 2017 Return of the Tomahawks.jpg|Basketball Colors, Returning Team; 2017 Eleventh Hour.png|Lovely lightning; 2017 The Klaw.jpg|Had no idea what to do; 2017 The New Tomahawks.jpg|Nice green fx; 2017 The Big Secret.jpg|More lovely lightning; 2017 TOMORROW-IS-THE-DAY-I-DIE-BS-S2E5.jpg|Original abstract version; 2017 TOMORROW-IS-THE-DAY-I-DIE-BS-S2E5-ALT.jpg|Alternate; 2017 FutureBob ElectronicPants (2017-present) FutureBob ElectronicPants Series Card.jpg| Best Series TC I've made; 2017 FutureBob_ElectronicPants_Season_Two_Card.jpg| Season 2's Card; 2017 Ep-I-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-II-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-III-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-IV-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-V-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-VI-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-VII-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-VIII-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-IX-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-X-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-XI-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-XII-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-XIII-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-XIV-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-XV-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Ep-XVI-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Sp-I-TC.jpg| BG by Scott Wills; 2017 Life in Bikini Bottom (2017) ButtFlubberCatch.png Better Days (2018-present) 1ABD01.jpg 1ABD02.jpg 1ABD03.jpg 1ADB04.jpg 1ABD05.jpg 1ABD06.jpg 1ABD07.jpg 1ABD08.jpg 1ABD09.jpg 1ABD10.jpg 1ABD11.jpg 1ABD12.jpg 1ABD13.jpg 2ABD01.jpg 2ABD02.jpg 2ABD03.jpg 2ABD04.jpg Plankton Moves (2018-present) PM101.jpg PM102.jpg PM103.jpg PM104.jpg SpaceBob (2018) 1AVO01.jpg 1AVO02.jpg 1AVO03.jpg 1AVO04.jpg 1AVO05.jpg 1AVO06.jpg 1AVO07.jpg Personal Life He initially joined the wiki as 'TheJasbre202REAL' in 2014, then came back in 2015 as 'TheJasbre202' and since then has abandoned his old account. Since then he as become widely known on the wiki. He became best friends with Somematchyguy19 and Rocky Lobster and created and worked on some of the most iconic spin-offs. He is a believer in the beavcoon. His spin-offs (FutureBob and Better Days) gained a big amount of popularity to his surprise, and he also worked on many popular spin-offs (Bikini Bottom Survival, Life in Bikini Bottom, Basket Sponge, Plankton Moves) as either a freelance writer, showrunner, writer or story by. Award Shows * 1st TheJasbre202 TV Awards - Host, Executive Producer * 2nd TheJasbre202 TV Awards - Executive Producer * 2018 Plankton Awards - Supervising Producer * 3rd TheJasbre202 TV Awards - Executive Producer * 5th Square Logo Awards - Co-TV Producer Rights Requests Bureaucrat Requests * On July 20, 2018, TheJasbre202 launched a bid for bureaucrat. The request passed on July 27, 2018 with 100% support. Administrator Requests * On January 24, 2016, TheJasbre202 launched a bid for administrator. His request recieved 20% support. Even if he had managed to reach the 70% threshold required for a request to pass, he likely wouldn't have been promoted due to there being no bureaucrats on SBFW at the time. * On April 20, 2017, TheJasbre202 launched a second bid for administrator. On April 21, 2017, Jasbre withdrew his request. Like his first administrator request, this one recieved 20% support. * On May 7, 2018, TheJasbre202 launched a third bid for administrator. The request passed on May 14, 2018 with 87% support. Content Moderator Requests * On February 14, 2017, TheJasbre202 launched a bid for content moderator. Jasbre later withdrew the request on February 17, 2017. At the time of its' withdrawl, the request was at 40% support. * On April 5, 2018, TheJasbre202 launched a second bid for content moderator. The request passed on April 12, 2018 with 86% support. Rollback Requests * On February 17, 2017, TheJasbre202 launched a bid for rollback. The request passed on February 25, 2017 with 83% support. * On April 26, 2017, TheJasbre202 launched a second bid for rollback. The request failed with 51% * On May 9, 2017, TheJasbre202 launched his final request (at the time) for rollback. The request passed on May 16, 2017 with 63% support. * On March 5, 2018, TheJasbre202 launched a rollback request for him and Somematchyguy19. The request passed on March 12th, 2018 with 81% (Jasbre) and 100% (Matchy) support. Demotion Attempts * On August 20, 2017, administrator The Terrible Travis requested for the demotion of TheJasbre202, reasoning that his recent violation of SBFW policy made him unfit to be rollback. TheJasbre202 previously successfully requested for the demotion of The Terrible Travis from his bureaucrat position in April 2017. The request passed on August 27, 2017 with 100% support. * On August 18, 2018, administrator FireMatch requested for the demotion of TheJasbre202 from his bureaucrat post for his recent actions on both the wiki and on discord. Some of is actions include taking over spin-offs, hold grudges against people as well as acting as he's above everyone at times. His demotion request passed and he was demoted to Content Moderator the next day. Category:Users Category:Male Users Category:American Users Category:Real World connections Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Active Users Category:2014 Users Category:User articles Category:2015 Users Category:2016 Users Category:2017 Users Category:2018 Users